Clockwork Smurf (LD Stories)
Clockwork Smurf 'is a character originally from the comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: He was a Smurf created by Handy to do various jobs around the village (usually better than any Smurf could do) when Brainy caused him to malfunction by messing around with his internal workings; Clockwork began wreaking havoc on the village, forcing Handy to shut him down until he could repair him. However, Clockwork mysteriously came to life again and, being aware of himself, ran away from the village. Relationship with King Gerard He came across Prince Gerard who was being held prisoner in his own castle by his aunt Imperia who desired to have her nephew's rightful place on the throne of his kingdom. Clockwork helped the prince escape from his aunt's clutches and led him to the Smurf Village where they offered him their help in retaking the kingdom from her. After successfully deposing Imperia and being coroneted as king, Gerard kept Clockwork as his personal advisor and friend. They are practically inseparable, only taking different directions when either he wishes to visit the Smurfs or if his majesty goes to the beach. He sleeps in a Smurf-sized bed in his majesty's room and they both enjoy a variety of activities such as gardening, exploring, reading, writing, and caring for the kingdom. Reaction to his First Relationship Cartoon Show: In "The Clockwork Smurfette" of Season 7, Clockwork discovers that King Gerard has fallen in love with someone named Princess Francesca and is only upset by this when he realizes his best friend has put her on the top of his list of priorities over him. Heartbroken by the display, he leaves the castle in search of the Smurf village and tells Handy; his creator decides to cheer him up by making a female companion. Fanon: On the other hand, he advises King Gerard not to move too quickly in his relationship with Francesca, so shortly afterwards, the king feels he and she are growing apart and severs his ties with her. Somewhat relieved by this, Clockwork becomes the boy's top priority again and normality resumes in the castle. This section will be revised upon further storyline development. The Clockwork Smurfette Despite her initally liking Handy and ignoring Clockwork, by the end of the episode she turns her affections towards her fellow mechanical Smurf. Since then, Clockwork and his Smurfette have remained in their normal homelands and visit one another frequently. Relationship with Sir Johan and Peewit Although it is not stated anywhere that he ever meets the dynamic duo, it can be assumed (in the show) that he has ties to them through King Gerard. In the Numbuh 404's fanon works, he officially meets them after the end of "Return of the Clockwork Smurf" in Season 2 when the kingdom is saved from the king's uncle, Leopold. He likes the boys and enjoys their company, and it doesn't surprise him that they one day introduce a new face to him and his majesty in The Reluctant Dark Knight. Reaction to Johan's Betrayal When he and King Gerard learn of Johan's befallment by a wicked spell, he mourns for the loss and comes to terms with the possibility of him never returning to the side of good. This creates a stronger hatred for Gargamel and a newfound deference for his magical abilities when he was previously labelled a "washed-up old wizard." Likewise, he despises Scruple for hurting Peewit during the Grand Ball. Relationship with Falla Cye Clockwork first meets Falla Cye in Story One. Story One Clockwork takes a liking to her and believes he will be a good friend for King Gerard. He thinks she is a level-headed individual who may have been hurt as much as his best friend by someone in the past, which is what he has particular interest in learning about. Season 11 Coming soon! Relationship with Sir Josten Clockwork has seen Josten around the castle since helping rescue his majesty from his Aunt Imperia. However, he does not officially meet him until "King Gerard's Squire." More to come later! Season 11 Episodes Clockwork is seen more often when Falla and Peewit visit King Gerard's kingdom after Johan's betrayal, so he gains more episode time in Season 11. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- As a supporting character, he is introduced to Sir Josten by Falla while she, Princess Savina, and Peewit are visiting King Gerard's castle. *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Josten's Dark Horse' (Ep. 12) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- He and Clockette appear as supporting characters with Squire Josten and King Gerard. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 24) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 43) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Category:Smurfs Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Handy's inventions Category:Inventions Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Residents of King Gerard Appearance Clockwork looks like an ordinary Smurf aside from the hinges, cylindrical nose and tail, and feet. His white trousers are painted on, but his Smurf cap is normal although attached to his head. He is made of oak wood, built with metal gears, and has an infamous heart of gold which ensures his good nature. He is three apples tall, just as lively and emotional as any other Smurf, and is capable of saying "Hi" with Handy's voice box contraption - he hopes he will say more in the future, but otherwise makes plenty of mechanical noises. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Frank Welker, so he is continued to be desired. Category:Smurfs Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Handy's inventions Category:Inventions Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Residents of King Gerard Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Stories inventions